Take me or leave me
by brittanaswe
Summary: Who knew the mayor of Storybrooke loved musicals?


**Take me or leave me**

_**A/N: Hey! This is my first attempt at writing Swan Queen, so please tell me what you think! If you're lucky I'll publish another chapter;) **_

"Uhm, Emma..?" Mary Margaret gently put a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Hey mom, what's up? Didn't think I'd see you here tonight?"

"Oh, well… Ashley needed a girl's night out, so I went with her" the former bandit shrugged. "Have you seen Regina sweetie?"

"Yeah, she went to the little girls room and then she said she's grab us a few more drinks. Why?"

"No, I meant uh… have you _seen_ Regina?" Mary Margaret glanced over Emma's shoulder towards the bar, where people had started whooping, barely visible from where Emma was sitting. Turning around to follow her mother's glance, Emma's jaw dropped.

"What the…"

Climbing on to the bar was her wife of 3 years, dancing and singing along to the music.

The thing with drunken Regina was that when they had first started going out, she'd only ever gotten either sad or angry when she'd been drinking. Understandable, considering her past, Emma had thought. Over the years though, sadness and anger had turned into flirting and happiness, and apparently now, to drunken dancing on bars. Great. Not that Emma was complaining, really, there were few things she loved more than watching her wife dance, swaying those hips and reminding Emma of other instances where pretty much the same moves came in handy. The only problem was that Regina's dancing was starting to draw quite a crowd and Emma, being slightly drunk herself, felt a surge of jealousy coursing through her body. _Mine._

At that moment the music changed, and "Take me or leave me" came on, to Emma's complete horror. No one except for Emma knew that the mayor was secretly a musical nerd and her wife knew where this was heading. Sure enough, Regina's face immediately lit up as she started belting the first lines and Emma flew from her seat and started making her way towards the bar, elbowing at least a couple of dwarves in the face to get there.

"_Ever since puberty_

_Everybody stares at me_

_Boys, girls _

_I can't help it baby_"

The crowd cheered as Regina slowly dipped down, and winked at one of the knights standing in front of her. _Oh hell no!_ Emma thought as she came up to the bar, and grabbed the guy by his collar to shove him away.

"Hey watch…" The word stuck in his throat when he saw the sheriff sending him a glare that would have turned him into a wet spot on the floor had she not had complete control of her magic.

"Back. The Fuck. Off." Emma growled, and sure enough the former knight grabbed his friends and took off for the back of the room. Regina seemed completely unaware of her wife's actions though, as she crawled along the bar, still singing, well yelling, along with the music.

"_A tiger in a cage__  
__Can never see the sun__  
__This diva needs her stage__  
__Baby lets have fun_"

As she slowly approached Emma again, she gave her wife a slow wink while basically purring in her ear:

"_You are the one I choose__  
__Folks would kill to fill your shoes_"

Emma's jealousy was momentarily overcome by a shiver along her spine, sending a pulse through her whole body eventually coming to rest low in her stomach. Hew jaw dropped once again. _Holy sweet hell. I'm getting lucky tonight,_ was all Emma could think, as she watched her wife stand on five inch heels and continue dancing, although now completely focused on her. She looked up into dark eyes and a radiant smile, unaware of the still hollering crowd around them.

"_No way, can I be what I'm not__  
__But hey, don't you want your girl hot?_"

At this point, Regina quickly pulled off her fitted burgundy blazer to reveal a tight, black, corset-y top, which perfectly highlighted her toned body. The blazer found purchase on top of Emma's head and she quickly pulled it off, completely oblivious to the rest of the world but not wanting to miss a second of her wife's performance. Suddenly though, she was brought out of her trance by a tug on her arm.

"Emma, sweetie?"

"Mhmm… Uh. What?"

Mary Margaret stepped up beside her.

"Don't you think it's time to get her down from there? I think I saw Ruby pull her phone up to tape this" Mary Margaret frowned.

"Wha… Uhm, yeah. Yes. Of course! Hold this." Emma practically threw the discarded blazer at her mother without so much as looking at her, moving over to the section of the bar where Regina was currently showing off her moves.

"Hey, baby? Come down here would ya?" Emma carefully put her hand on Regina's ankle, not wanting to trip her.

"But darling, the song is not finished yet." Regina pouted, but continued dancing.

"No, I know babe, but maybe you could come down here and finish it with me?" Emma wiggled her eyebrows. Drunk, flirty Regina would not miss the intention behind that, she was certain.

Sure enough, Regina basically threw herself off the bar, landing directly in front of Emma. Impressed with her wife's agility, especially in those heels, Emma smiled and quickly threw her arms around her waist.

"Hey there hot stuff" she smirked. "That was some show you put on there…"

"Oh come now _Miss Swan_. You are not jealous are you?" Regina grinned with a mischievous glint in her eyes. She knew Emma got… well, territorial when tipsy, and she loved it, loved feeling wanted and protected at the same time.

Emma answered by pulling her wife in by the neck, planting a searing kiss on her soft lips. After pulling back, keeping her hands on Regina's neck, she whispered in her ear: "Mine." The feeling of Emma's lips and breath lightly caressing her ear sent sparks through Regina's body making her grind her hips into Emma's jean clad ones. She locked eyes with her wife, studying the way they shifted from emerald green into something darker, sure that her own eyes were going through the same process. "Yours" she said simply, letting her right hand caress Emma's cheek, fingers as well as eyes lingering on her lips.

Emma's breath hitched at the sweet, intimate gesture. She would never ever get used to the fact that this gorgeous, smart and incredibly sexy woman was in fact her wife. With some difficulty she husked out "Let's get out of here" as Regina's fingers left her lips to slowly travel down her neck, leaving goose bumps in their wake.

"Yes" Regina whispered. "Let's."


End file.
